onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
13 Lost Pistols of the Underworld
The 13 Lost Pistols of the Underworld are pistols created over 900 years ago that stood the test of time. They were incredibly rare until Salvus D. Yukizu started collecting them. When the pistols are unowned for an amount of time (ie, lost at sea), they switch places with other owned pistols around the world. Pistols Other than their own special powers, the pistols each have a set of basic powers. Infinite bullets, unbreakable and unable to be stolen. 1 - "Goldie" - A pistol with silver plating and gold trim. Owned by Sukimaru D. Yukizu. 2 - "Nickelbelt" - A pistol that has 3 barrels, rotating to shoot like a machine gun. Although it never has to be reloaded and had infinite bullets, it overheats after 9 shots, which is about 3 seconds. It takes half a minute to cool down. 3 - "Wide Open" - Pistol that can break any lock/Open anything by shooting at it. 4 - "Capture Alpha" - A net launcher that tracks its prey. Owned by Sukimaru D. Yukizu. 5 - "Green Bit" - A pistol painted green. Shoots bullets charged with holy power. Good on Vampires and Werewolves. Owned by Sukimaru D. Yukizu. 5.5 - "Green Bit: Turbo" - A gun that only works when the user also has Green Bit. When dual wielded, both guns work like Green Bit, but give the user superhuman speed and reflexes. 6 - "Shining Justice" - A flare gun that shoots miniature suns. Those suns can easily blind anyone that looks at them, and can be seen for miles around. The user is mysteriously unaffected by the huge light, seeing the gun's projectiles as little floating balls of light. However, those little suns aren't hot, and don't have much force behind them. When a second sun is shot, the first one disappears. 7 - "The Crunge" - A machine pistol that has no recoil. The bullets are highly accurate, and the pistol can shoot 20 a second. However, the bullets are very weak and are shot from the user's blood, making extended use of the gun lethal. 8 - "Breakthru" - A revolver that shoots slugs that cannot be stopped by anything except earth and seawater. Armor nor flesh can stop the bullets that are shot from this gun. However, it is the only gun that has to be reloaded. Any type of bullet will do, but only one bullet can be loaded at a time and the bullet compartment takes a minute or so to reload. 9 - "Blast Thrower" - A pistol that shoots giant balls of lava that explode on contact. Owned by Sukimaru D. Yukizu. 10 - "Stormbringer" - Shoots bullets charged with black lightning that blinds anyone hit. Does lightning damage and has a chain lightning effect. Owned by Sukimaru D. Yukizu. 11 - "Foh Red" - Has a sight which shows the user where their enemy is, as well as cloaking the user unless they are within 10 feet of their current enemy. 12 - "Backwards" - Pistol that when the user shoots them self in the face time reverses one full day. User's age doesn't revert when used, takes a full week to recharge. 13 - "Burning Damnation" - Shoots bullets made of hellfire (Can only be put out after a time limit, or from a bullet from one of the other guns). The user is immune to the other gun's effects, as well as and fire based attacks. Owned by Diabus Llyme. Category:Weapon Category:Item